Define Love
by AlyssaHart
Summary: Hinamori Amu is your typical 16 year-old teenager who just went through a major heartbreak by none other than...? Souma Kukai on the other hand, is a happy 17 year-old guy with plenty of friends to hand out with at Seiyo High. When these two opposites meet...will opposites attract? Will darkness learn to embrace light? Will Love turn into Hate? Read to find out! -On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

**Aly: Hiya! So it's Aly here. This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I decided to write it on...KUKAMU! :3**

**Amu: Kukamu?**

**Aly: Yup ^^ **

**Kukai: Yay :D**

**Aly: So lets start da story! So there is very little Amuto only a little in the beginning. Mostly Kukamu so if you are a Tadamu or Amuto fan you might not like it :/**

**Kari: Hiii! :D**

**Aly: And Kari is my little sister...she'll by popping in sometimes lol. If you guys think it's annoying I'll get rid of her :P**

**Kari: Nuu!~ Please keep me ok guys? :3**

**Amu: Omigod! She's so cute! *Squeezes Kari's cheeks***

**Kari: Nya~ :3**

**Aly: This is weird o.o Anyway...Kukai do da disclaimer?**

**Kukai: Okay ^^ Aly-chan doesn't own Shugo chara or any of us! She doesn't own the song "Payphone" by Maroon 5 either. Or the iPod.**

**Aly: But I did wish I owned you guys and this isn't a songfic. It's just a little part. And I do have an iPod :D! But I don't "own" it. Steve Jobs does :P *Moment of Silence***

**Chapter 1**

~Amu's POV~

Why? What did I do wrong to deserve this?

The question haunts me everyday and sometimes...I feel like screaming. Sometimes, I do.

Why? Why is it her?

I remember walking into my best friend's house and seeing _him _and _her_. Together.

Kissing.

How could he? How could _she_?

I loved him, cared about him, would do anything for him.

"What did I do wrong? Why do you love her? Why is it her?" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Amu. I don't want to hurt you even more by lying to you. I don't love you so I have to tell you now."

"Then why did you lie to me? You told me you loved me!" My heart hurt. And I felt like crying.

"Amu..." she started.

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP!" I shouted at her. She immediately sat back down and shut it.

"Amu please-"

"Please what? I'm leaving!"

I ran out the door. My vision blurring at my tears stained my cheeks. I just ran...ran...as long as I got away from him. From her. From that house where he first kissed me. That liar.

Now, I learned something. Love never lasted. All those fairytales about princesses and princes? Just kid stories that gave them dreams that would one day shatter like glass.

He left. She left. I never talked to them again. I didn't know them anymore.

"A-Amu? Is it because of Ikuto?"

My stomach lunged. It felt like someone ripped out my heart and shredded it. His name. His name.

I was running. Again. Even my friends at school knew. My behavior, my sadness. Was all because of him.

Ikuto.

Why did he pick my best friend? My best friend...Utau?

And why didn't she tell me?

That's when I decided that Hinamori Amu would never, ever fall in love again. Or I'll just be hurt. Again, again, and again. A never ending cycle of pain, regret, and hurt.

I thought that when I first met Ikuto I would have a love story different then my parents. And prove them wrong. When my mom and dad divorced, I thought my world would crash and fall down on me. But now, the world did crash on me and I'm having trouble breathing under the weight.

My mom is dating some other guy. I don't really care. I don't feel like telling her that it might not work out anyway.

But when we were moving, for him, I lost it.

"MOM! Wake up! What if this doesn't work out? What if he ditches you like dad?"

I knew I had hurt her because she stared at me with sad eyes and whispered.

"It _will_ work out."

Same thing I would have said for Ikuto. But no matter how much I tried persuading her...she insists on going to Tokyo.

I started relunctantly packing my stuff. Once she realizes that this guy will leave her soon, she better not come crying back to me because I warned her and I tried. I really did.

The plane flight was about an hour and a half. When we got there I felt kinda cramped after sitting down for an hour and a half. Pulling my suitcase, I followed mom out into the parking lot where a man was waiting for us.

"Hiroshi!"

My mom ran up to him and gave him a hug. I looked away.

"You're beautiful Midori! And this must be Amu?" he looked over at me with a smile.

"Hey." I looked away again.

As we drove over to his house I stared over at the zooming trees, buildings, and cars.

Soon, we arrived at the house.

"Here's your room Amu! Isn't a pretty?" My mother asked excitedly.

The room was dressed in red and black, my new favorite colors ever since I ditched pink long ago. The sunlight was streaming in through the open window, hitting a wooden desk in the corner.

"It's fine."

I take my stuff and start putting away my clothes into the closet. My mother gives the room another long look, a sigh, and leaves.

My nerves are in a big jumbled mess. Ikuto's haunting my head again. Will I ever be able to fully forget him and move on?

But I already knew the answer.

I can't.

The scars are too deep.

I take out my iPod and scrolled through my playlist of songs. Taking my earphones, I placed them into my ears and listened.

_**~Unfortunatley, I am not allowed to post lyrics on Fanfiction. That you for your understanding. The song Amu listens to is Payphone by Maroon 5. I reccomend you check out the lyrics to the song for a better understanding to the end of this chapter! Thanks again :D~**_

I took off my earphones and threw them over the side of my bed. I wrapped my arms around my head and hugged myself as I cried. The lyrics replayed over and over in my head.

You say it's too late to make it...but is it too late to try?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aly: Thank you so much for the review even when it's only my first chapter! Thank you Lola! So I'll make the beginning Author's Note shorter :)**

**Kari: And I get to be kept :D Arigato!**

**Aly: Without further ado...the second chapter!**

**Kari: Aly doesn't own Shugo Chara or Hiiro no Kakera.**

**Aly: You'll see why I mentioned that Hiiro no Kakera later. Meanwhile...enjoy!**

Chapter 2

~Amu's POV~

I didn't want to get up today. It was school day and I didn't want anything to do with other people.

"Amu-chan! Hurry up or you'll be late!"

Ugh. My mother.

I grabbed the school uniform and put it on while grumbling. I already set simple rules for myself. No talking. No eye-contact. And most importantly, No making friends.

The uniform was a simple maroon red-ish color, and had the simple design of a normal high school at Japan. It came with a pair of grey stockings and brown loafers.

"Ugly," I muttered under my breath.

As I walked down the stairs, my mother looked over at me and exclaimed, "You look wonderful Amu-chan!"

"I guess."

I grabbed a piece of toast and my bag. "Ja Ne," I said absentmindedly as I headed out the door.

"Is that enough for your breakfast Amu-chan? Will you get hungry?" Mom asked. Sheesh, woman needed to stop being such a worrywart.

"It's fine mother."

School wasn't that far away from the house, so walking seemed like an okay option. Before long, I had arrived at the school Mom had pointed out to me just yesterday. The big iron school gates were opened and students were streaming in while chatting with their friends.

~Kukai's POV~

"Did you hear about the new student Souma-kun?"

"Yeah. Girl or Guy?" I asked.

"No idea," Hotori replied just when the teacher clears his throat.

"As you all know, we have a new student please give her a warm welcome," Nikaido-sensei said and the door opened.

A pink-haired girl with bright honey-golden yellow eyes walked in and stands next to Nikaido-sensei.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" he suggested after a long silence.

"Nice to meet 'cha. I'm Amu," she said simply and then returns back to her silent self.

"COOL AND SPICY!~" the first row of girls squeal.

She rolls her eyes annoyingly.

"Um well why don't you sit next to Souma Kukai?" the teacher said while pointing at me.

She gives me a long look before walking over to take the seat next to mine.

"Yo. I'm Kukai," I stick out my hand for a handshake.

She looks at my hand and after a few seconds, I drop it.

"I don't do handshakes," she replied with a empty tone and turns toward the front to stare coldly at the board.

~Amu's POV~

I know he didn't mean any harm. He was just trying to be nice. I couldn't afford to make friends. Not anymore.

The teacher rambles on and on but I'm not paying much attention at all. Maybe I can manage to make it through the school year by not really learning anything at all.

Before I know it, we get a small break and a orange haired girl with red bows in her hair attacks me.

"Hiya Amu-chi! I'm Yaya. Wanna hang out with us?" she asked excitedly.

Someone has had too much sugar today apparently.

She's pointing to two other girls who observe us from a distance. One is short, with light blonde hair while the other is taller with dark raven hair.

"I have other things to do," I replied and gathered my stuff.

"Oh well that's ok! Maybe during lunch?" this girl won't give up...

I ignore her and exit the classroom. If the people here were going to be this attaching it's seriously going to be a problem. I'm not a friendly person. When can they get that into their heads?

I end up roaming around since I really didn't have anything to do. I enter a door leading to the roof. The wind is blowing slightly, and there is a faint smell of sakura petals in the air. The students are sitting on the grass chatting, playing, or laughing with their friends.

The sight and smell reminds me...

~Amu's Flashback~

_"AMU!"_

_"Hey Utau," I laughed as she ran up to me with a smile on her face._

_"Are the rumors true? You're finally dating THE Ikuto?" she asked wide-eyed._

_"Yes. I am dating 'the' Ikuto..." I answered, my face heating up slightly._

_"You lucky-duck! I myself-"_

_"AMU-CHAN!"_

_"What's up Kara-chan?" I giggled while Kara approached us, slightly out of breath._

_"Guess who asked me out?" she said her eyes sparkling with excitement._

_"I dunno."_

_"The one and only Hikaru!" she gushed jumping up and down._

_"Took him long enough to find out just what a wonderful beauty he had as a friend!" I joked while Kara blushed._

_"Now all we need is a boyfriend for Utau-chan!" Kara giggled._

_Utau laughed and said, "Don't worry! I'm probably gonna get one soon!"_

_We continued to laugh at our good fortune._

End of Flashback~

(Still Amu's POV)

_"Don't worry! I'm probably gonna get one soon!"..._

What could that have meant? Was she already onto Ikuto? Did she not know that she would soon perform the ultimate betrayl on me, Hinamori Amu?

My heart once again trobbed painfully at the thought of losing Ikuto. To Utau. To my best friend. The one I thought I could trust.

My knees gave away suddenly and I fell to the ground. I felt them. Tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes. I can't cry. Hinamori Amu doesn't CRY.

The question I asked Ikuto came into my head again.

_"What did I do wrong? Why do you love her? Why is it her?"_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto...you never really answered my question.

* * *

**Aly: So yeah ^^ The only reason I added Hiiro no Kakera in the disclaimer is cuz the school uniforms are the one's used in Hiiro no Kakera. I will update soon if I can and I hoped you enjoyed. So far no Kukamu but more is coming rest assured!**

**Remember REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.**

**Just a reminder. Reviewers get cookies. See? I has mine right here _ (:::)**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aly-Cat: I'm back! Missed me? :D? So just a quick A.N. before we get this party started! *o***

**I would like to thank the following people: Lalalola012, Prenella, Fruitloops25, Cathy23, and KUKAIxAMU! You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and alerts!**

**Kari: Unfortuately, my sister couldn't find out a way to give you guys a cookie...So here's how we'll thank you guys!**

**Aly-Cat: That's right! You cookie will come in the form of this: Reading one of your works and reviewing. Is that alright? :D?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot ^-^**

* * *

~Amu's POV~

Please remind me who came up with the _wonderful_ idea of going to school?

So here I am, walking to school, trying not to capture to much attention. I seriously considered skipping classes but that would just disappoint my mother. She had alot of stuff on her shoulders. I'm not going to add my own weight to the pile.

I feel like something's bothering me.

That boy. What's his name again?

Oh yeah. Souma Kukai.

Maybe...I was a little too harsh?

I walked through the school gates feel the weight of guilt on me.

"AMU-CHI!"

I side-step just as the excited orange-haired girl from yesterday lunges at me. She falls to the ground.

"Amu-chi~" she whines.

"Yes?" I asked back. As soon as I did, I mentally slapped myself. I thought I was supposed to be AVOIDING attention. Crap.

"Well you see," she jumped back up excitedly, "Nadeshiko and Rima-chan are coming with Yaya to the newly opened cake shop down the street! Can you come with us?"

"Cake shop?" I scoffed, "No."

"W-Why?" she stares up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't like sweets," I lied.

"Really? Oh ok Amu-chi! Maybe next time!"

When will this girl get the idea and LEAVE ME ALONE?

Sighing, I went over my schedule in my head. Oh yeah, PE was going to be my first class today. I wonder what we're going to be doing?

I walk over to the girls locker room and change silently. After getting into the Seiyo PE uniform I silently walk out of the locker room where the girls still chatter about makeup, clothes, and...boys.

"Sensei?" I asked, Yuu-sensei turned around.

"You the new student?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, we've been working on soccer, you know how to play?" he asked, checking his clipboard.

_Soccer..._

"Um...why yes!" I answered.

"That's good. Your on the blue team," he tosses me a blue jersey.

After putting on the jersey I realized the girls and boys were divided. I guess the boys and the girls are going to be playing two seperate games.

Then I see him.

Souma Kukai.

He's chatting with that blonde-haired guy that sat behind me in class yesterday. He sees me staring and waves. I quickly look away.

The red team and the blue team both have even numbers of people. The game starts.

Soccer...brings back memories...doesn't it?

_~Amu's Flashback~_

_"Amu! You're not supposed to catch the ball silly!"_

_"W-Well I dunno how to play soccer! That's the reason why you're the teacher Ikuto," I retorted, throwing the soccer ball at his head._

_"Okay, now I'm telling you. You're supposed to KICK the ball," he answered, catching the ball._

_"Thanks so much Ikuto," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my words._

_He laughs and my heart jerks at the sound. Soon, I'm laughing too. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Why am I thinking about this? Ikuto is nothing to me anymore. I shouldn't be thinking about him.

The ball is passed to me and for a second, my mind goes blank. Then I remember.

_"Okay, now I'm telling you. You're supposed to KICK the ball," he answered, catching the ball._

I remember...

I kicked the ball and people began to try to intercept me. I dodged them with skill I never knew I had and charged toward the goal again. The goalie sneers at me as if saying, "You'll never get that ball past me."

I almost felt like laughing and saying back, "Just watch."

I kick the ball with every ounce of power I have and-

It's heading toward the goal.

The goalie lunges.

She misses.

The ball goes flying into the goal.

I just scored a point.

* * *

**Aly-Cat: Yay! Go Amu-chan! *Cheers ^o^***

**Thanks for reading guys! Remember, those reviews are everything to me! I read every single one of them!**

**Remember: Don't be a silent reader! 8D**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aly-Cat: Seems like my novel is really a hit! So many reviews! :D! The following people are the most awesomest people I have ever met: Fruitloops25, KUKAIxAMU, CuteDork, and BlackCatNeko99! **

**Kari: This chapter will have more Kukamu in it :D**

**Aly-Cat: Yup! Kari do the disclaimer ^-^**

**Kari: My sis doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters ^-^ So please don't sue us :)**

**Aly-Cat: Whatcha' waitin' for? READ!**

* * *

~Kukai's POV~

Wow. That goal that Hinamori just shot. It was amazing.

By the look on her face I could tell that she was amazed too.

"Souma!"

I quickly turned around. Oh yeah, I still have my own game to play. I guess I was distracted by Hinamori's game.

* * *

~Amu's POV~

Our team won 3 to 1.

"Wow Amu-chan! Where'd you learn soccer like that?"

"Amazing! Did you see those two goals she shot?"

"Could you tutor me at soccer?"

The girls crowded around me like a mob. Maybe I shouldn't have shot that stupid goal. Now I'm attracting people like moths to a light.

I quickly ran to the girls' locker room and changed as fast as I could.

Finally, I arrived at my Math class. I let out a sigh. What am I going to do? News spreads like wildfire here. Soon I won't be able to stay undercover anymore.

Taking my seat, I stared at the board trying to think of an escape plan.

~TIME WARP! After school...~

Finally...Mom should be at home waiting for me.

Walking out the school gates I went over my day.

As soon as break started I was literally trampled over by a mob of girls asking me about soccer. Thankfully, I lost them soon enough.

What am I going to do? I can't spend the next few months of school like this...

"Hinamori!"

On instinct, I turned around. Damn it. That Souma guy. What does he want from me now?

He ran up to me then flashed me a grin. "Nice soccer skills you have there. Where'd you learn?"

"You do know I've been asked that same question ten million times already," I said coldly. Go away Souma! I don't want to accidently hurt you or anything with my cold outer character.

He just laughed. "I'd expected that you would have your own fans after that impressive display," he teased.

"I-I'm immune to flattery. Don't try to win me over with your remarks," I retorted immediately, trying to hide the faint blush that appeared on my cheeks.

"Really? Well I was wondering if you'd like to get some ice cream? My treat."

What was he trying to do?

"I guess...ok..." Damn it! How'd he know my secret weakness was ice cream!

His face lit up with a bright grin and he grabbed my wrist.

"H-Hey! What do you think your-"

"100 METER DASH!" he exclaimed.

"S-SLOW DOWN BAKA!"

* * *

~Still Amu's POV~

"What the-huff do you think your-huff doing?" I asked him angrily.

"My you sure aren't exercising enough," he teased, as I annoyingly noticed that he wasn't as out of breath as I was.

"Hmph," I pouted. Then quickly realized that I was losing my cool outer character around him.

"You don't need to act all cool and calm all the time. I think you're pretty cute when you let your emotions out."

And why exactly does my face feel like an oven right about now?

"So what flavor would you like?" he asked absentmindedly as if nothing happened.

"Chocolate."

"Hmm...good choice. I like chocolate too."

He hands me a chocolate ice cream cone after a few minutes and tells me to eat up before it melts.

"Hey Hinamori. I'll walk you home ok?"

"Uh..." What should I do? I can't just shrug him off after he just bought me some ice cream!

"Sure I guess..." I replied, and I began to lead the way.

The way home was silent and by the time we got to my house, our ice creams were already long gone.

"See you tomorrow Hinamori?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah sure whatever," I said coldly, then immediately worried if I hurt his feelings.

He just grinned back. "Remember what I told you. You don't need to act all cool and calm all the time. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I replied but my mind was thinking about the sentence after that. "_I think you're pretty cute when you let your emotions out."_

I opened the door to my room and walked in. What the hell is going on with me? Am I getting attracted to Kukai? Should I stay away from him?

I sat down on the couch sadly.

Would it be...okay if I fell in love again?

Would I be able to forget Ikuto and move on?

Maybe.

But definetely not with Kukai.

I almost laughed at my worries.

Am I getting attracted to Kukai?

Definetely not.

Souma Kukai and Hinamori Amu don't mix.

And that's that.

* * *

**Aly-Cat: And that's the end of another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it cuz I loved everything from beginning to end!**

**Kari: Yup! And remember to review!**

**Aly-Cat: Me and Kari would really appreciate it and we'd also love tips/critism if you have any! After all, we do read all the reviews that you guys post! :)))**

**LOVE YA!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aly-Cat: Wow. I am so happy right now! Thank you for all the reviews they are what make me continue to update this story! So please feel free to review! The following people's reviews plastered a smile on my face and I didn't stop smiling until the next day: AnimeLover4lifeXD, BlackCatNeko99, KUKAIxAMU, and Fruitloops25! And also sorry for the wait 'cause I had major Writer's Block. A terrible disease that I get on almost all my novels! **

**Kari: Thank you guys all again :)**

**Aly-Cat: Please remember to review! If I don't get enough reviews I may not continue this story...**

**Aly-Cat: Lol just kidding ;) But you get it right? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own SHUGO CHARA and all it's characters! :D! Yeah right. I don't own anything! Except the plot and all the Kukai and Amu moments. *Sigh* You gotta love Kukamu :)**

* * *

~Amu's POV~

It's a Saturday. I really don't know what to do. I would just stay locked up in my room all weekend and only come out for food and the bathroom. But unfortunately, my mother had...other plans.

"Amu darling! Why don't you go have some fun outside? It's just a beautiful sunny day!" my mom exclaimed happily.

Yeah. It's gonna take more that a beautiful sunny day to get me out of my bed.

"I'm tired!~" I whined.

"Amu-chan...please?"

"ARGH! Fine mom! Happy now?" I jumped out of my warm cozy bed to find something to wear.

"I'm so lucky to have a daughter like you! I left some money of the table if you'd like to go shopping!" she trilled and I heard the front door close with a slam.

I quickly changed into a black skirt with red crosses and a black blouse with a red rose on the chest. I walked down the stairs until I reached the table.

_Dear Amu,_

_Here's some money if you'd like. Please feel free to buy whatever you like sweetie!_

_Kisses,_

_Mom_

What would I shop for anyway? Clothes? I had enough of that.

I took the money and stuffed it into my pocket. Where would I go?

I started just walking down the street when something jumped on my back.

"Amu-chi!"

Just my luck. The hyper child.

"What do you want?" I asked as she slipped off my back.

"You going shopping? Yaya and Rima and Nadeshiko are going shopping!" she said excitedly jumping up and down.

I turned around and there they were. The raven haired girl and the bored blonde.

"Yaya, who is this?" the blonde asked not even bothering to look at my face.

"Rima this is-"

"It's Amu. And what about you, sugar queen?" I mocked waiting for an answer.

"You should know that it's Rima just as Yaya here mentioned," she looked daggers at me.

I smirked. "It's such a pleasure to meet you Rina."

"It's Rima," she said slightly annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry _Rina_."

"Ok Yaya wants to go now!" Yaya exclaimed pulling me along before me and Rima started a cat fight.

"So. Shopping? Where?" I asked Yaya.

"Well you see, the School Aniversary dance is next Friday and we all decided to go pick out dresses with Yaya."

"School Aniversary dance?" I asked confusingly.

"Yup! It's the 50th year since the school was built! It's going to be a really fun dance! Rima and Nadeshiko and Yaya all have dance partners already!" Yaya exclaimed happily smiling up at me.

"You need dance partners? I don't dance. I don't think I'll be going," I said coolly.

"Please Amu-chi?~ It'll be really fun! And I'm sure someone will ask you to the dance! Amu-chi is really pretty you know!"

"Yaya...stop with the flattery okay?" I muttered.

"Please go Amu-chi?~" she whined, tugging on my sleeve again and again.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid dance. There you go Yaya," I said impaitently will Yaya ran to tell Rima and Nadeshiko the good news.

Stupid dance. Who would ask me out to the dance anyway? I'll probably just go alone. I can't believe I promised her.

"Here it is Amu-chi!"

I looked up to see the words, "Princess Boutique" in big curly letters. Ugh. This shop sure is girly...

While Yaya dragged me in Rima and Nadeshiko had already started looking at the dresses.

"Amu-chi! Which one should Yaya get?" Yaya asked impaitently.

I looked over at the dresses.

"This one. I think it'll look good on you," I tossed her the dress and she immediately ran to the dressing room.

Soon enough, Yaya comes out with a pretty light orange dress. As I thought, Yaya looks extremely cute in it.

"Yaya! You look pretty!" Rima exclaimed wide-eyed.

"I'm taking this one! Amu picked this dress out for me," Yaya said excitedly heading to the cashier.

"Hey Rima," I walked over to her and she immediately got all defensive.

"This one," I toss her a purple dress,"Looks totally you."

She looks at me to check if I'm just playing with her. Then she shrugs.

"Fine. I'll trust Yaya's judgement of you," she said simply.

"Nadeshiko?" I asked. She looks up and smiles brightly,"Yes Amu-chan?"

"If you don't mind...I think this dark blue dress goes with your eyes," I said with a shy smile.

"Your right. I'll go try it on!" she picks the dress off its rack and heads off to the dressing room along with Rima.

Once those two came out Yaya was jumping up and down in happiness or excitement, I wasn't exactly sure which.

"Yaya think that Rima and Nadeshiko look beautiful!"

After they had all paid for their dresses Nadeshiko asked,"Why don't you get a dress too?"

"Me? I dunno..." I muttered.

"Amu-chi pick out a dress!" Yaya cheered, pushing me into a rack of dresses.

"Fine...whatever makes you happy..." Scanning though the dresses, one caught my eye.

I took a closer look and realized that it was a jade colored dress with black fabric over it. It was amazing.

Wow...it's kinda shade darker than Kukai's eyes huh?

Why am I thinking about Kukai's eyes?

"What do you guys think about this dress guys?" I held the dark-green dress off the rack and showed it to Yaya and the others.

"It's so pretty Amu-chi!"

"I have to say it's nice."

"Why don't you try it on Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko suggested.

"Okay," I went over to the dressing room and quickly changed. I

After changing into the green dress I looked into the mirror. Yaya was right, it was really pretty. Maybe I'll get this one...

I walked out nervously. "Hey guys...does it look ok?" I asked shyly.

"Wowza!" Yaya said excitedly, bounding over to give me a tight hug.

"It's really pretty Amu-chan," Nadeshiko said with a smile.

After paying for the dress we all walked out happily.

This...is probably the first time I ever smiled so much with my friends...

Since...Ikuto.

My eyes widened in suprise.

No feeling.

No pain.

No feeling of loss in my heart.

Am I getting over Ikuto?

I feel so...free! I smiled as widely as possible.

Hand in hand with my friends we walked down the street talking about things I was barely paying any attention to. All that mattered was I'm over Ikuto!

Then I bumped into someone.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," I apologized immediately.

"Amu?"

I looked up.

All traces of my smile disappeared.

Ikuto.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I just bumped into Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

* * *

**Aly-Cat: DUN DUN DUN! Yup. Ikuto's back. Yes yes I know how terrible that is. Especially when she just got over him! **

**So I'll end it at this cliffhanger. I know I'm evil :)**

**I may update sooner if I get more reviews...lol. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Oh yeah and the pictures of their dresses are in my profile...I think. Tell me if it's there or not ok?**

**Ja ne! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aly-Cat: I feel so guilty and so evil for ending it at a extreme cliffhanger so I'll update this chapter earlier than I planned :) You guys can totally thank me later :P**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I really love to hear what my readers think because I dunno if my writing is good or not and I want confirm with you guys :) Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I'll always remember you: CuteDork, BlackCatNeko99, KUKAIxAMU, Fruitloops25, Katie, nekolover10, Ninjafruitslicer, and seirra 1567! **

**And I also wanted to say that CuteDork's comment made me feel evil and guilty lol x) **

**I'm just rambling on and on aren't I? Let's start right now :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! So please don't sue me, kind lawyers :P**

* * *

~Amu's POV~

T-This...couldn't be real could it?

But standing here, looking at Ikuto...it felt so real.

"Amu? Is that really you?"

He reached out to touch me. I backed away.

"L-Look, what do you want Ikuto?" I said harshly, trying to keep my voice level.

"Amu, I want to talk to you," He answered.

"I don't want to talk to you! Go away ok? I'm doing fine without you!" I shouted at him, unable to keep calm anymore.

I ran again. Like that day when I found out Ikuto had cheated on me. I don't want to see him anymore. So why is he still here?

And why do I have to urge to run up to him and give him a hug while spilling out all my pains that I've suffered without him?

I ran down into an alley, curling myself into a ball trying not to draw attention to myself.

I finally started opening up again...why did Ikuto have to ruin that?

Why?

"Amu-"

"Go away!" I shouted, trying not to cry.

"Can we please talk somewhere else? It's really important Amu," he soothed, trying to pet me.

I flinched at his touch.

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Me and Utau broke up."

I sniffled pathetically and looked up at him.

He was still the same Ikuto that I had loved. Dark midnight blue hair, eyes that always seemed to be able to see through my soul, and lean body that I had hugged millions of times before.

"Well if you came looking for comfort I'm not giving any," I answered angrily.

"I know what it feels like now. To lose someone you love."

"Yeah that's why I left you! You didn't love me! You loved Utau! So get out of my sight ok?"

"Amu-"

"Don't call me Amu! You think you know what if feels like? You think you understand my pain? You think that I'll be coming back to you with open arms? If that's the girl you think I am well then you're wrong! You forced me to change Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You forced this on yourself!" I breathed heavily after my rage.

"I know that you'll never be able to forgive me Amu. But I want to try. Because..."

"Because what huh?"

"Because...I still love you."

I collapsed the the ground, sobs wracking my body. I let the tears flow freely.

I don't love Ikuto! I don't love Ikuto!

Then...why do I feel...this way?

"Amu, please, I hope you can accept me," he leans down and tries to hug me. It suprises me when I don't react and he succesfully wraps his arms around me.

"See? I know you still love me Amu, give me...no give _us _one more chance. Alright?"

I shudder as my brain scream out,"NO NO NO!" But I don't say anything.

My palms are flat against his chest. Just push Amu. Push and you can get out of this creep's embrace. Just push!

Finally, I get some strength in them and push Ikuto away.

"Get away from me!" I stand up and run. Run as far as I can. I don't think I can take it if Ikuto follows me again.

I was about to run home when I collapse, breathing hard. I see a park bench a few steps away and drag myself onto it and start hacking my lungs out.

Damn it...that bastard...why the hell is he here anyway?...

I reach up to wipe my eyes when I realize that tears are still leaking out of my eyes.

Stupid...

"Hinamori?"

Great. Who's the lucky person to see me bawling my eyes out huh?

I look up tiredly and I almost fall off the bench.

HOLY CRAP.

"K-Kukai...what are you doing here?" I said, trying to sound pissed but the tear-streaked face doesn't help.

"Are you ok?" he rushes forward and looks a me worriedly, totally ignoring my question.

"I-I'm fine!" I say, standing up and then nearly tripping over my own two feet.

"Let me take you home alright?" he offers.

"I don't need your help."

"It sure looks like you do," he immediately grabs my arm and slings it around his shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"O-Of course I can. I don't even need your help anyway..." I mutter.

"This takes way too long," he stops and carries me bridal-style.

"W-What the hell Kukai! Put me down!" I said angrily, my cheeks red with embarrassment.

"You're too slow anyway," he replies.

"W-What? I'll have you know, I'm probably faster than you if I was in better condition!" I barked.

"But you're not in _better condition_."

Hinamori Amu...just shut up before you say something stupid...

He carries me home while I mutter directions. When we reach the door to my house, I find it...

OPEN.

Crap. Me and my forgetfulness.

He chuckles while I shoot him a death stare.

"You don't have to carry me up to my room you know..."

He doesn't reply.

After setting me down on the bed he looks at me.

"What?" I ask, my cheeks still flushed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If you don't want to tell me it's okay," he stands up and walks to the door of my room. But before he leaves he adds,"But I'm always here for you."

I here the door slam shut which signals Kukai has left. But his words are banging against my brain.

_"But I'm always here for you."_

Always.

* * *

**Aly-Cat: There! Finished with another chapter :)**

**You guys should be happy it wasn't a major cliffhanger 8D**

**Well...as you know, KUKAI TO DA RESCUE! Kukai's just too awesome ;)**

**Please review! I would love to know what you guys are thinking! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites that I have! Thank you so much my wonderful friends :DDD**

**Don't be a silent reader!**

**JA NE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aly-Cat: First things first, I is soo sorry! I've been sick, busy, and occupied with school and I totally forgot about my novels. I've also got two other writing accounts and those two have also been forgotten for two months! **

**Aly-Cat: So yeah. I feel so bad. I had like a cold and I had homework and I had tests...I hope you guys can forgive me ok? I'll try to update two chapters today. If I can't then just this one will be up. It might be short and I know I've said that I'll try to make them longer but I'm on a really tight schedule. Like really really tight. **

**Aly-Cat: That sounded wrong O_O Lol anyways, thanks to the people who still follow this story and commented and favorited this story. I love you guys! Thanks to: WatermelonExplosion, CuteDork, KUKAIxAMU, BlackCatNeko99, Fruitloops25, Block Out The Noise, seirra 1567, Hishiko-chan1999, Mythical Snowflake, and Lili-AnimeFreakk! Your comments were really nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. But if I did, I would let all the Kukamu fans in the world tell me what they want to see in the Manga/Anime and I will definetely put them in! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

~Amu's POV~

The people at this school only talk about one thing these days. And that my friends, is the School Anniversary Dance.

Everywhere you go, you would hear the girls chatting about the cute boys who asked them to be their dance partners, what they should wear, and whether or not to start making out with them in a dark corner.

Seriously? May we please talk about something else that doesn't make me want to throw up?

And of course, Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko have to have dates already. Yaya's been asked by some guy named Kairi, Rima is Tadase's date, and Nadeshiko and Nagishiko are going together. And of course, I'm date-less.

Of course I promised Yaya that I would come along and I got this spectacular dress just sitting in my closet begging me to wear it.

But coming to a dance date-less...seems a bit extreme. I kinda wanted someone to go with...if you know what I mean?

I sat at a small field, and looked over at the river flowing slowly in front of me. The water was sparkling, and it looked like there was a million jewels in it. The grass was soft under me, and I had my head in my hands.

Should I go date-less or not go at all?

I groaned, pulling out a handful of grass as I do so.

When did such a small choice make me want to pull my hair out?

Suddenly, I felt a small tickling sensation on my cheek. I jumped at least ten feet in the air and crawled away. I turned to slap my palm across my cheek.

Kukai laughs, and it's a wonderful sound. When he stops, I'm slightly sadded.

I pinch myself to get me out of my daze and fire back,"What the hell was that for Kukai?"

He shrugged,"You looked troubled with something so I decided to lighten up the mood."

"So you lighten up the mood by tickling my face with a blade of grass?"

He grinned,"Yup."

I roll my eyes, wondering how anyone could be this annoying.

"So whatcha' thinking about?" he asked me.

I nervously played with the hem of my skirt. Should I tell Kukai? I mean, he's probably got a date already...and he's got ton of guy friends...he could totally help me get a date...

I cleared my throat and mumbled:

"I uh...wanted to get a date for the School dance."

He stares at me for a while and the silence makes me blush.

"What?!" I asked annoyingly, my cheeks hot.

Then he bursts out laughing, like literally ROFL! He was laughing like crazy.

"KUKAI!" I shouted, as my cheeks got redder, if that was even possible.

"G-Gomen," he choked. "I'm sorry, but really? You don't have a date?"

I humphed. "Yes Souma Kukai. I don't have a date."

He mumbled something.

"What? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing," he replied rather quickly.

* * *

~Kukai's POV~

"And here I was thinking that you had a date already..." I mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that," she said, looking curious at what I had said.

"Nothing," I countered quickly. She looked as if she wanted to press on but I quickly changed the subject.

"Do you want me to help you?" I asked.

She brightened immediately. "Yes Kukai! Of course!" she exclaimed.

* * *

~Amu's POV~

I'm so glad Kukai asked! He understands!

I was right. Kukai probably had some guy friend that didn't have a date! I didn't really worry too much about who the heck he was as long as it was a guy.

"Would you...go to the dance with me?"

* * *

**Aly-Cat: Yeah. I think I'll only update one chapter b/c I have a project to do. Sorry if it's short, I hopeyou guys will understand. I'm working on the next chapter and I promise it'll be longer. I just wanted to get this chapter out since you guys have been paitently waiting. By the way, ROFL means Roll On Floor Laughing for those of you that didn't know**

**Please comment, favorite, or follow if you haven't already. It really means a lot to me since this is my first fanfiction novel. _Ever._ **

**Um...I think that's it. I only put Kukai's POV in because of the mumbling on his part. Now you guys see that Kukai may have a thing for Amu.**

**I'm not spoiling anything! I just said maybe ;)**

**See you guys soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Alyssa here. I'm currently putting this novel on hold. I know how much you guys want to know what happens, and believe me I really want to put it out there for you guys. My files have been deleted for some weird reason, and I've lost all the chapters I've written. I dunno if it's like a fanfiction website error or what. **

**And I didn't exactly save it somewhere else. So I'm going to have to rewrite everything. **

**Now that's one of the reasons, but most importantly is that I'm really busy. Schoolwork's been keeping me busy these days, and I seriously have no time to write or anything and I'm really tired all the time.**

**I hope you guys will understand, and we'll see each other again soon. I've also started writing one-shots, because I find that they are easier to write, and partially cuz I'm really lazy and I forget to update a lot x)**

**So as a sorry present for one novel discontinued and one novel on hold, I've opened up this kinda...weird thing. **

**So what you do is you send me a pairing along with the title of the anime/book/drama etc. I'll think about it and whip up something for you. I will however, reject some suggestions because either:**

**A. Dislike the pairing**

**B. Dunno the anime/book/drama**

**Again, this is mainly toward all the fans, followers, and readers I have out there. This is an apology from me, and a present included. **

**Also, there are two ways to send me the pairing.**

**A. Comment of any of my three works of the pairing and stuffs.**

**B. PM me.**

**Either way, I'll be checking everyday if I have the time.**

**Again, I'm so sorry and I hope this one-shot dedication to you will make you forgive me :(**

**~AlyssaHart :D**


End file.
